Slayer
by Tjin
Summary: Halloween: Lets all Welcome the Slayer to Helloween.


Kendra walked through the store carefully as she tried to figure out what she was going to do. She had been sent to protect the Hellmouth after the death of Slayer Summers at the hands of the Master.

She had been warned by Her Watcher that she should avoid standing out at all costs, and try to blend in.

Easier said than done, as the Jamaican slayer had little to no knowledge of how to survive in the real world, but as the situation dictated, she had decided to join in the Halloween spirit. Or at least try, after all, nothing ever happened on Halloween.

Looking carefully through the store, Kendra finally spotted a costume that would fit within her allotted allowance from the Watchers Council. As she picked up the costume and headed for the front, she hoped Mr. Zabuto would make it to Sunnydale soon, she felt lost without the watcher that had raised her almost from infancy.

--

Chance and Chaos, Fate and Order. Four powers that only the Creator can predict with any accuracy.

It was Chance that had the dark skinned Slayer arrive in Sunnydale so much earlier than in any other timeline. It was Chance that helped her to pick out her costume. It was Chaos that turned her into that costume. It was fate that nudged slightly more power into it than originally intended and it was Order that set the events in motion to balance the scales that had been unbalanced millennia earlier.

--

Alexander Harris, Private, US Army, focused the destructive abilities of his M16A2 at the hulking monstrosity that moved towards him in a slow, deliberate manner as it simply shrugged off the 5.56 rounds.

While he knew the rounds where considered under-powered, they should have made at least i some /i impression on the creature. As the slide locked back, the soldier cursed as he hit the mag release and reached for its replacement. He wasn't able to reload fast enough, the monster swatted the rifle out of his hands and wrapped one massive paw-hand around his neck and lifted him from the ground.

Flinching away from the rancid breath of the monster, Alexander slipped the combat knife from its holster and did the only thing he could think of. Slamming the blade into the creature's eye, he was pleased as it roared in pain before launching him away.

His pleasure lessened significantly as the monster shook the blood and ichor from his face before glaring at the soldier with its remaining eye. The flexing of its paw-hands drew the man's gaze to the claws that extended from its digits, each at least as long as his knife blade.

Swallowing heavily, Alexander flipped the knife around carefully and prepared himself for the last fight of his life. His acceptance of his demise was premature as a small form rushed past him with a feral scream and launched itself at the massive creature.

He was extremely surprised as the small female's punch caught the monster in its mid section and launched the beast across the street. Its bulk had barely touched the ground when the spinning cyclone of fury caught it up again and tore into the creature with a fury that shocked the trooper.

Watching as his dark skinned savior tore into the creature, he studied her moves carefully. While her punches where effective, she welded a primitive bone knife with a surgical precision that he would think back on enviously for years to come.

With a final spin, the woman slashed the monster's head off and moved back as it slumped to the ground and rapidly started to dissolve into a goo that the soldier didn't want to think about.

Swallowing his fear, the man coughed lightly from a safe distance and took a step back as the fur clad woman dropped to the ground and spun on him with an angry snarl.

"Whoa, sorry for startling you miss, I didn't mean anything by it." Alexander said softly as he raised his hands up to show they where empty.

He stood very still as the dark skinned beauty looked him over carefully from her place before slowly squatting down to her eye level. "Just wanted to thank you for killing the… whatever that was." He explained as the woman's gaze turned to one of confusion.

After a seconds hesitation she launched into a string of unintelligible gibberish for several moments.

"Umm… yeah, I'm sure that's great and all, but what was that thing and why didn't my bullets do anything to it?" he asked before she started the gibberish again. Listening for several seconds the soldier finally quit trying to decipher the language and simply pressed his hand against his chest. "I'm Alex, Alex." He said before pointing to her.

She seemed to consider her response for several seconds before placing her hand against her own chest. "Slayar." She grated in response.

"Slayer?" He questioned as a feeling that he knew that word echoed in his mind.

He was about to further question the wild woman when she turned with the now familiar snarl and launched herself down the street towards another monster.

Taking a deep breath, the soldier picked up his weapon from the ground and quickly replaced the magazine before following after the feral female. He didn't know why but he felt an intense urge to protect her, despite the fact he knew she could probably break him in half. Shrugging the thought aside, he took careful aim at the monster she was fighting and fired a single round into the creature's eye.

He always did like a strong woman.

--

Slayer dropped as thunder roared and the demon she was fighting roared in pain. Ignoring the sound, Slayer moved in under the demon's guard and drove the bone knife into its heart. She allowed the weapon to linger for a moment before ripping it out and spinning into a slash of her opponent's throat.

As the monster fell to the ground, Slayer sniffed the still form before turning to the sound the thunder came from. She was mildly surprised as the mage warrior she had saved earlier moved towards the demon carefully as he continued to point his strange staff at the monster.

Sniffing carefully, Slayer smiled at the nice smelling warrior before she spun and charged the next demon to enter her detection range.

It was a good night to hunt.

--

(A/N) I've always wondered why people don't bring Kendra into the Helloween storylines more often.

Kendra dressed up as a cave woman and became possessed by the original Slayer, hope this jump starts my plot bunnies.

-Tjin


End file.
